True Power
by theDoctorlies
Summary: “This time, Naruto. This time, I won’t fail to kill you.” COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: "This time, Naruto. This time, I won't fail to kill you."

A/N: Okay, so this is a little one-shot that my sister came up with. At the moment I have so many ideas I don't know what to write. '( This takes place some time after Naruto runs into Sasuke (again). It's like way into the future, and they're fighting again. Please don't kill me because of the scenes in this story.

_Muse: OH your sister huh?? Tell her I said hi and to leave us alone!! YOUR ONLY SUPPOSED TO WRITE WHAT I TELL YOU TO WRITE!!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was just like the night Sasuke left, except it was already raining before the fight had even started. There were no words exchanged, no declarations of broken limbs to save someone. There was just the sound of the rain, of slightly heavy breaths as the two ninja stared each other down. Sasuke held his kusanagi out in front of him, and Naruto stood as still as he dared, both waiting for the other boy to make the first move. They were alone, with promises of no distractions. This fight was different from the others. Sasuke knew what was inside Naruto, and Naruto knew how dangerous Sasuke had become. This battle was going to be horrific, and both boys knew there was going to be only two outcomes. They would both die from the effort of the fight, or one could come out the victor. It was as simple as that, although Naruto hoped this fight would convince Sasuke to come home.

"This time, Naruto." Sasuke spoke dispassionately, swinging his kusanagi out in front of him before sheathing the blade. His dark hair was matted down from the rain. "This time, I won't fail to kill you."

The blonde felt his heart clench at Sasuke's words, and knew the other boy had only one outcome planned in his head. Sasuke was going to kill him, obtain the mangekyou, and then leave like nothing had ever happened.

"Let's make a wager. When I win," Sasuke smirked, "I get to kill you."

"What if I win?" Naruto asked, gritting his teeth against the anger bubbling up in his chest. It was just like Sasuke to underestimate him, and call himself the victor even though the battle hadn't even started yet. Naruto was almost expecting it when Sasuke shook his head like even the possibility of him winning was slim to none.

"You won't win." The Uchiha said mournfully, like he was truly saddened by the fact. Naruto growled at him, eyes turning to tiny, thin slits as his anger ran toxic through his veins. Without another word, he launched himself at Sasuke, fully intending on wiping the haughty smirk off his face. His punch was caught in mid-air, though, and Sasuke's open palm caught him squarely in the chest, Sharingan making a mockery of Naruto's movements as the blonde flipped back out of range. "I can see your every move, Naruto. You won't be able to land even a single scratch on my forehead."

Naruto's head buzzed with the familiar words and his heart jumped into his throat. The teme was doing that on purpose, dredging up old, painful memories to throw him off. Well, it wasn't going to work.

Naruto rushed at him again, throwing wild punches that Sasuke caught in his palm or dodged like it was the easiest thing in the world. Sasuke threw his own punches, one blocked on the blonde's forearm, and a second one coming so quickly that his eyes couldn't track it-caught him square in the jaw. The force of the brunette's punches had increased over time, and this one sent Naruto right into the cliffs behind him, his back colliding painfully with the jagged rock formation. All of his breath left him in a great burst, and his vision swam for a few short minutes as Sasuke walked up to him.

"I told you: you cannot win." Sasuke reached down to seize him by his collar, roughly jerking the blonde boy to his feet, letting him sway slightly as his vision returned to normal. He braced himself, knowing ahead of time-thanks to his Sharingan-that the blonde was going to jump him. The two boys went crashing to the muddy ground, trading curses, as knees were jammed in tender places. Sasuke thought it was rather disconcerting the way they were scrabbling on the ground like two little boys, which they certainly weren't. The blonde struggling to get on top of him had a weird way of handling things.

Slightly winded, Sasuke finally managed to get the blonde boy off of him, planting his foot in Naruto's stomach and flinging the whiskered teen over the cliff and into the water below. This valley was oddly familiar to the one they'd fought on all those years ago, where Sasuke had left his once best friend unconscious in the rain. There were many differences compared to now, of course. It was already raining, and the mud under his feet made his slip and slide when he walked. He fully intended on killing Naruto this time, now that nothing was in his way. He didn't have to worry about gaining power the way Itachi did, because the murdering bastard was laying in a shallow grave, his head detached and somewhere in a lake.

"Sasuke!" Over a thousand Naruto clones screamed, shooting up from the lake and piling themselves on the dark haired teenager. Sasuke had anticipated this as well.

"Chidori Nagashi!" There were hundreds of popping sounds as the blonde's shadow clones dispersed, and the real Naruto came up out of the water, and managed to land a punch on a pale cheek. Another well-aimed punch came seconds later, but the brunette managed to block it and twist Naruto's arm away from his body, swinging him against one of the jagged rock formations next to them. Naruto kicked out at his shin, using the momentum of his free hand to aim another punch at Sasuke's stomach. This one was caught also, and a sandal-clad foot came up to nail him in the hip. Sasuke twisted at the last second, managing to block the kick with his own leg.

Naruto swore under his breath as his back collided with the rock formations behind them. He'd only landed a handful of punches on Sasuke, and the brunette had landed more on him. It was frustrating, because he didn't want to use Kyuubi's power for something like this. He didn't want to accidentally kill him.

"Come back to Konoha with me!" Naruto yelled, creating two kage bunshins on either side of him, a blue mass of chakra already swirling in his palm. During their fight at the Valley of the End, Naruto had used a Rasengan to test whether or not Sasuke really intended to kill him. He didn't like the answer, and it had lead to him lying unconscious on the ground some time later. This time, he planned on using Rasengan to persuade Sasuke to come back with him.

"Hn, dobe. You never learn." Sasuke watched as a hint of red snuck into the blonde's eyes, and formed his own blue mass of chakra in his palm. His was uniquely different, though, as it chirped like a thousand birds instead of the whirling sound Naruto's made. The last time they came to blows like this, Sasuke had said something to jar the blonde's reserve. Thinking back to it, even in this situation, it would've worked just as well. "Oi, Naruto. Remember when I said, that when two great shinobi come to blows, they can see what's in each other's minds? Well, this is just like that time. I'll make sure you know _exactly_ what I'm thinking!"

Naruto barely had time to register Sasuke's words before the brunette was rushing at him, Chidori ripping through the sudden, deafening sound of thunder. Naruto met him halfway, and their outstretched hands collided in a sickening mass of blue lightning that quickly grew into a ball of energy. Both boys were thrown back from the sheer force, landing into the crashing waves below them. Naruto was the first to resurface; coughing up the water that had gotten into his lungs.

He knew exactly what Sasuke had been thinking at the very moment their attacks met, just like all those years ago. He wasn't surrounded by darkness like he had been, having finally gotten revenge. But Naruto felt like his ex-teammate was still lost. What scared him the most, though, was the mantra Sasuke had picked up.

_I'm going to kill him this time. I'm going to kill him this time. I'm going to kill him this time._

Sasuke resurface second, coughing up water and planning his next move. He put chakra to his feet and pulled himself into a standing position looking over at his once best friend. When their attacks met, he distinctly heard every one of the blonde's thoughts. They were jumbled mess, and Sasuke could only make out a single plea from the millions running through the blonde's head.

_I don't need your powers, bastard fox!_

Three shuriken came sailing past Naruto's ear, and the whistling noise they made rang in his ears like a chilly reminder of the fight-taking place. He came back to the world just in time to block Sasuke's punch, and realized that his ex-teammate's eyes were just the normal onyxes he saw every day when they were still kids.

"Fight me!" Sasuke demanded, punching the blonde squarely in the chest, his other fist coming up seconds later and hitting him in the temple. Stars burst sharply in Naruto's line of sight as the punches kept coming at him, and he blocked the ones that he could on his forearms. "Dammit, Naruto! At this rate, I'll-!"

"You'll what, teme?! Kill me?!" The blonde roared, pulling a fist back, and aiming it for that pale face, hearing Sasuke's jaw crack when it made contact. The brunette skidded across the water, sinking below its surface briefly as dots appeared in front of his eyes. Scowling, he wiped the blood from his bottom lip, realigned his jaw, and rushed at the blonde another time, throwing punches that the blonde was starting to dodge like it was the easiest thing in the world. When Sasuke looked up, he saw that the blonde's eyes had turned red, his pupils' thin slits. The brunette could see sharp canines peeking out from the blonde's top lip. Red chakra was starting to surround his body, and Sasuke activated his Sharingan when he saw two tails take shape as Kyuubi's chakra invaded Naruto's cells.

Sasuke had never seen more than one tail on his blonde ex-teammate, and wondered how much stronger he was with them. He remembered the last time he faced this Naruto, the way the red chakra branched off by itself and attacked him. He smirked as he released his curse mark, and felt power surge through him. This was what he wanted, to fight Naruto with every ounce of passion he could muster. This time…This time, he was going to kill him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto barely registered the sound of a body hitting the ground with a dull thud, his ears still ringing from the chakra running through his veins. He snapped out of his stupor when he heard the unmistakable sounds of labored breaths, and turned to see Sasuke laid out on the ground. For their last attack, it went much like it had during their last fight. Naruto used his Rasengan, although it was a Revised Version of Yondaime's-Odaima Rasengan. Sasuke used Chidori, and just like before their attacks melted together, and they were engulfed in a large ball of chakra. This time, though, Sasuke was the one to fall.

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and kneeled next to him, watching as crimson leaked from his mouth, and marveled at the dark bruise already stating to form on his teammate's belly. Deep cuts lined his arms where the blonde's chakra had lashed out at him, and he couldn't get his body to move the way he wanted it to.

Glazed, onyx eyes met azure, and for a moment they just stared at each other, both feeling the familiar chakra signatures getting closer and closer. Reinforcements were on their way.

"I won, teme. Now you have to come back with me." Naruto said smugly, despite the sudden back and forth motion of his body, Sasuke was starting to get fuzzy around the edges, and the blonde knew he wouldn't stay awake for long. The brunette himself looked like he was half way to blacking out.

"Dobe." Sasuke grunted, wincing as mind-numbing pain lanced through his abdomen. He was fighting a losing battle as he tried to stay conscious, but he refused to pass out before his blonde counterpart. "You…owe me…after this."

"The hell I do. You…owe me!" Naruto chuckled, feeling his eyelids already closing. His smile was frozen as he slumped against his –ex-teammate's shoulder, finally losing his will to stay awake. Sasuke hissed in a breath as the action pulled painfully at his wounds, like Naruto was trying to punish him for the betrayal that Sasuke had dealt him.

As his eyes fell shut, he realized the rain had stopped. The sun was out to dry everything up.

_Owari_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, that's the end. Review?

P.S. On a totally different note, the Wings won the Cup! The Wings won the Cup! The Wings won the Cup!! /dies from screaming so much/ The Wings won the Cup!!

2


End file.
